


In Session

by mistrali



Series: Babysitters100 [1]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: babysitters100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Ninth grade isn’t any easier for Claudia.Fills the Babysitters100 square for Table One: 71: Plan.
Relationships: Claudia Kishi & Janine Kishi
Series: Babysitters100 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036899
Comments: 26
Kudos: 9





	In Session

As I waited for my base coat to dry, I considered the constellation of nail polish bottles on my desk. Would a Silver Ghost undercoat with Devil in Pink spatter look too wild for our Sea City vacation? Or would Pacific Sunshine and neon blue work better for a summer theme? You’ve probably guessed that I’m very fashion-conscious and I have a sophisticated, artsy, vibrant style. I’m not being conceited - it’s true.

I jumped at the sound of the door opening. Oh, no! I'd totally lost track of time. It was seven-thirty on a Tuesday, time for my twice-weekly torturing, I mean, tutoring session. I’d hoped Janine's new summer job would keep her from helping me like Mom and Dad had asked her to, but no such luck. She takes tutoring me as seriously as she takes everything else.

Sure enough, the first question out of her mouth was, “Hello, Claud. Have you finished your social science project?”

“Um,” I said, feeling like a deer in headlights. “I’ve planned it out.” I’d been hoping to put it off till after Sea City, but there was no chance of that with Slave-Driver Kishi around.

“What about homework? And your summer reading list?”

I hung my head. I hadn’t started on any of those. Repeating seventh grade last year made me more comfortable with school, but starting SHS was going to be a whole step up. Scarier and tougher, even though Kristy, Stacey and Mary Anne would be there. Janine is a pretty good tutor even if she is an insufferable (I learned that word in English last year) know-it-all, but it just wasn’t the same without Mimi. "My Claudia," Mimi would have said, “I know you are talented and patient enough to succeed.”

Janine, on the other hand, was all business. "Let’s get your planner out so you have a good idea of your schedule for the summer.”

“Okay,” I said, trying for a grin. “But first we need brain food.” I dived under my bed and grabbed a package of Ring-Dings and a Coke.

To my surprise, Janine took the one I offered her and bit into it.

Reluctantly, I opened my new planner. I'd decorated the front page with a painting of a solar flare. Which was a great representation of how I felt (like my life was exploding), but didn’t help me magically finish any of my homework:

  * _Science reveiw (biology, chemistry)_
  * _Summer Vacaytion essay_
  * _Math - quardatic ~~ekwations eq~~ problems_
  * _History - paper on american Indians trial of tears_
  * _Soshul science project - Survey of Stonybrooks racsial demagrafics_
  * _Sumer Reading List_



I groaned. It was only the second day of summer vacation! Although with Janine in charge, school might as well have been in session.


End file.
